Making a future
by LightInDarkness13
Summary: When your life is not what you want, how hard are you willing to try to change your future? Natsuki Kruger has a pretty nasty future waiting for her unless she can change it and she's on a knife edge. With everyone around her doing all they can to hold her back, will the new transfer student be just the support Natsuki needs to make herself a future? ShizNat
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, I've had a load of ideas for fanfics to write and I'm only getting round to them now that I have to revise for exams. **

**But hey, I use them as a good break from revision (and only sometimes as a distraction technique). **

**I hope you enjoy this, I'm rating it T for now but I will move into lemons so the rating will end up going up at some point.**

**I hope you all enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Feel free to drop me a review if you feel like it.**

**Disclaimer**

**I don't own and of the characters in this story, all characters belong to the people who created them. Also some characters will be a bit OOC as it has been a while since I have seen Mai Hime and I need to tweak some deliberately to make the characters work.**

* * *

My life changed when I was very young.

I have always sat on the side-lines. Tried to blend in. Remain unnoticed.

Unfortunately I seem to always attract unwanted attention.

There's a group of 'popular girls' in our school that don't seem to like me. I have never done anything bad to them, I don't even talk to them, yet they seem to hate me.

Maybe it's my cargo pants, baggy hoodie and battered converse or the fact that I don't have any friends? I don't know.

I'm always the victim of some cruel pranks and today was no exception.

I was gathering my soaked notes from the school fountain when I got a shove in the back from the girls I thought had finally left.

I heard giggles as I went head first into the shallow fountain, scraping my head on the rough bottom.

I came up startled with a bloody cut above my right eye where I'd hit.

I turned to face them but they had run. I realised the bell signalling the end of lunch must have gone if the time on the old school clock tower was anything to go by.

All I could do was gather the rest of my notes and head off to class.

I made sure to cover my cut with my long fringe before I entered the class room.

I was welcomed to class with a detention slip for being half an hour late before the teacher noticed my soaked clothes. I hoped he may feel sorry for me but no. I was frog marched to the head's office to discuss my little swim.

The head gave me a final warning that should I feel the need to disobey rules regarding the use of school property again, I'd be suspended.

I had given up protesting when I discovered my tormentor was the head's daughter and he couldn't see anything but the best in her.

He told me that his little angel would never hurt anyone and left no room for discussion. All I had wanted to say was that she was more like a fallen angel but I knew not to push the head.

I was upset by this though. If I got suspended I wouldn't be allowed back to school ever again due to my situation at home.

I couldn't let that happen and I knew she would try with all she had to make it happen. The fucking princess of the school would make sure that she, Tomoe Marguerite, would be the end of me.

I wanted a better future than what would be waiting for me if I left this school early.

I wanted to make something of my life.

I apologised and promised not to repeat my mistakes.

I figured it was too late to return to class now as there was only five minutes left so I made straight for the detention room.

There were only two others in the room. The supervising teacher, who was already half asleep and only acknowledged my arrival with a grunt, and a boy who I swore spent more time in detention than in lessons.

I took the seat next to him.

He seemed to be focused on the work he was doing as I set about separating my sodden notes to dry. I thanked my luck stars I wrote in biro so the writing hadn't smudged too badly. I was happy to know I wouldn't need to copy them up again.

The boy had sat back looking proudly at the sheet in front of him before he passed it over to me.

I took it then gave him an annoyed look as I realised it was a caricature of the sleeping teacher whose head was now back, giving us the most unpleasant view up his nose.

I quickly handed it back to his obvious annoyance. I wasn't in the mood to fuel his trouble making and I didn't need any more myself today.

I lay forward then, resting on my folded arms, facing away from him though I could feel his eyes on my back.

I had learnt to keep my distance from others a while ago because all I ever got was trouble.

The final bell went, startling the teacher, who jumped so violently he ended up on the floor.

The boy burst into hysterics at the sight as I moved to help the teacher up.

He waved me back, straightened himself out and then dismissed us both.

I quickly gathered my stuff and made my way out of school only for the boy to run up beside me.

He gave me a grin that just screamed trouble.

"I'm Nagi Homura. I can't believe you kept a straight face back there".

I just wanted him to leave me alone.

"How could I laugh at someone else's misfortune?"

I've had more than my fair share of misfortune so I never took joy from others.

I continued on, leaving him quite taken aback by my blunt reply.

"Did I mention my name was Nagi? What did you say yours was?"

"I didn't" I deadpanned, hoping he'd take the hint to fuck off.

He didn't. I quickened my pace only for him to jog up beside me and start telling me of all the pranks he had pulled that day.

I didn't think it was possible to talk as fast as he was for as long as he carried on for.

I realised he wasn't leaving anytime soon. I couldn't let him see where I lived. I'd never hear the end of it if Tomoe got hold of that information.

I turned around and broke into a sprint.

He shouted after me before he took up the chase.

I ran towards the park, launching myself at the chain-link fence before expertly scaling it and landing in a neat roll on the other side.

I was instantly back on my feet as I carried on running. I knew I'd lost him but I wanted to be sure.

By the time he'd scaled the fence or gone round to the gate, I'd be long gone.

I knew these streets better than most and that included many who lived on them.

I'd taken to wandering the streets to avoid returning home, challenging the 5:00pm curfew. This was why I'd learnt to run. I often met unsavoury types in the backstreets and I had to teach myself how to run to survive.

I could sprint for near two hours before showing any signs of strain now as I began to push myself for fun, taking a liking to learning the rat runs in the backstreets.

I decided to head back after making sure I hadn't picked up any further attention.

I slowed to a walk before turning a corner to face the shit-hole I and the other orphans of the district called home.

We were the kids that hadn't found homes as babies or toddlers, the trouble children shoved into the backstreets to be kept watch on until we were 18 and on our own.

Most of the kids turned to drink and drugs early, we often ended up in gangs or whore houses if not the gutter. Our futures weren't pretty.

We were all rough, you had to be. We learnt to fight early to survive the gangs and street scum.

You wouldn't want to mess with any of us and that was probably what created the dark aura surrounding the orphanage. It was also probably the reason no-one ever came to foster or adopt any of us.

This dump was the reason I wanted to make something out of my life. I hated the gangs and the thought of selling my body to strangers disgusted me. I had no plans to end up in the gutter either.

I walked through the door to face the house mistress.

I could tell she was pissed off at me and she was drunk. Not a good combination.

Her cane swung up and cracked me across the face. I felt a fresh trickle of blood run down my face as I realised she must have re-opened my scrape.

"I've told you enough times about being late for curfew you little bitch. I don't take kindly to being ignored. Another night without food may set you straight yet."

I sighed. I was facing my fourth day without food. My lunch money had been stolen as usual by Tomoe at the beginning of the week and the old house hag didn't think it was worth wasting her money on orphans' breakfast.

My stomach growled in desperate protest as I made my way up to the cupboard that was my room. It was just big enough for me to stand and change in and my bed comprised of a thin mattress on lower of two shelves. The upper self was too weak to support a person so my few belongings lived there. I hid my precious belongings long ago on the streets, knowing they'd come to harm at the orphanage.

I didn't complain about the living arrangements though, I was one of few in cupboards who actually got any privacy. I was also one of even fewer who had locks. I had developed a way to lock the bolt from the outside so I could leave my extra clothes safely.

I worked through my homework until I'd done it all. One less thing to worry about later I figured so I always did any homework the night it was set. I then set about replacing all my now-dry notes in the correct order, thanking my habit of numbering all the pages in my file in case something like this happened.

Then, as the old witch went through the house calling for lights out, I settled into another hungry night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, Here's the second chapter.**

**They'll probably be a bit more spaced out from now. I got a good start on the story and I plan to continue whenever I have time.**

**Hope you enjoy it. Feel free to review or comment.**

* * *

I woke the next morning feeling sick and dizzy. I guessed the lack of food was getting to me.

I couldn't let this stop me from getting to school however. I had to have a perfect attendance save for authorised absences and the old hag would never write a sick note for me. If I failed this, I'd lose the scholarship that allowed me to go to the school for a fraction of the cost. If I lost the scholarship, I could forget about continuing at the school, the old witch would never pay the full costs.

I knew I wasn't from the privileged background most in my school came from and I knew that I had to work harder than all of them to keep my place. They didn't know that but that is why I make sure I am a perfect academic student.

I am actually one of the top students in the school despite everyone trying to hold me back. The teachers support me but I don't get any special treatment. I'm happy about that though. The last thing I want is to be labelled a teacher's pet.

I always made sure to arrive at school just before morning registration started. This was the one that marks us in for the day and I didn't want Tomoe to have a chance to get to me before. I couldn't miss it or I'd risk losing my scholarship.

I noticed a girl outside the head's office. I hadn't seen her around before.

I knew she had to be a new girl. You don't forget a face like hers. She was beautiful. Her golden brown hair framed her perfect face and I nearly got lost in her deep red eyes in the moment our eyes met.

She smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back.

I saw my teacher coming down the hall and nodded goodbye to her before hurrying to the classroom.

I walked through then held the door for the teacher.

He settled the class down as I made my way to my desk at the back of the room.

He told us a new student would be joining our class.

The girl I had seen was then led in by the secretary.

"Hello, my name is Shizuru Fujino. Nice to meet you all. Please take care of me".

Shizuru. Even her name was beautiful.

I shook the thoughts from my head. I then happened to see Tomoe's face. She looked like she was gazing at an angel.

Well, if Tomoe's taken a liking to her, I could forget about any friendship. Shizuru would soon be turned against me by Tomoe and her little clique.

I was still deep in thought when I realised the teacher was speaking to me.

"Miss Kruger, I'd like you to take the morning lessons off with my permission to guide Miss Fujino around. She has the same timetable as you so I'd like you to look out for her".

"Hai" was all I could say.

I gathered together my books and dared a glance at Tomoe. She looked ready to kill me. I had better be very careful around her now.

I led Shizuru from the classroom and down the hall until we were back in the main foyer.

"So Miss Kruger, may I know your first name?"

"N-Natsuki" I replied stuttering, not used to people asking for my name. Many quickly figured out I was at the wrong end of a bully and left me be beyond learning my last name well enough to avoid me.

"Natuski… That's a beautiful name. Why does Natsuki sit alone at the back of the classroom?"

"I don't really get on with people".

"Why not?"

"I guess my past has made it hard for me to trust others".

She seemed to see the hurt in my eyes and I was glad she didn't push any further. I was surprised by what she said next.

"Ara, I hope Natsuki can come to trust me. You look different to the others here. Stronger, kinder. I really hope we can be friends".

I was so shocked I ended up walking straight into one of the doors to the main hall.

Shizuru laughed lightly as she bent down to give me a hand up. I couldn't help but reach out for the help. She was also so different from the rest here. I truly hoped Tomoe didn't get to her.

I stood up and felt way too dizzy. I reached out and ended up slumping against the wall. I realized the lack of food probably wasn't helped by the bump.

"Ara Natsuki, are you alright? Maybe we should go to the infirmary?"

"No thanks, I'll be fine. It's already passed". It was true. I was no longer dizzy.

We continued the tour, I showed her everything. I knew this school better than the others as well as I often spend lunchtimes hiding from Tomoe so I had learnt about parts of the school less frequented by others.

We talked loads about ourselves. Well more Shizuru telling me about her. I don't like talking about my life. There's not much to tell beside doom and gloom.

Finally we finished. I got the timing just right as we blended into the crowds making their way to assembly.

We sat together for the boring speech the head felt he had to give us about diversity and promoting it in the school. It was yet another idea to promote the school that was going to crash and burn. No-one cared enough about his schemes to give them what they needed to work.

I felt eyes burning into my back with such intensity I was surprised I hadn't caught fire. I guessed it was Tomoe but didn't dare look round. I didn't want to taunt her.

Assembly finished and Shizuru and I headed towards the cafeteria for morning break.

Suddenly I felt myself being directed away from Shizuru. I realised I was surrounded by Tomoe's goons. She was making her way towards Shizuru.

I felt hope fleeing at the look in her eyes. I knew she was going to spin some web of lies around me to blind Shizuru and turn her against me. Tell her how Tomoe was the victim of my cruel antics and she wanted to protect Shizuru from the same.

I found myself behind the main hall in one of the alleys I had earlier shown Shizuru as a quiet cut through. No-one ever went down here.

Now I knew I was in real trouble.

I tried to break from them but only felt dizzy. I had no energy to fight them and they realised that. Normally I'd have run by now.

They all wore the same wicked grin as I felt the brunt of a kick across my stomach. Winded I fell against the wall. They took it in turns to deal out hits and kicks as I could only wrap my arms around my head to protect it from the worst hits.

Finally they seemed to grow bored and left me in the mess of the alley. I gently tested my situation and realised I must have at least badly bruised ribs from the pain that shot through me when I tried to move. My lip had split and my scrape had been re-opened again.

I also had a few cuts on my upper arms from the harder blows and where their shoes had caught my skin.

I decided to rest and see if the world would stop spinning on its own.

I was really being pushed to the limit today.

Suddenly I heard someone running towards me. I couldn't hear and my blurred vision only let me know it was a girl.

I flinched away as they reached for me.

Finally their voice managed to break through the fog in my mind.

"Natsuki! What happened? Are you alright?" Shizuru's concerned voice finally reached me.

I relaxed instantly as I felt her hand rest on my cheek.

"We need to get you to the infirmary".

"No".

I couldn't let Tomoe know she'd finally found a way to hurt me.

"Natsuki! You're hurt. I will not let you walk around in your condition. When did you hurt your head anyway? That's an old injury. Let me help you. Please"

I didn't have the strength to fight her. I let her lift me up and she supported me with strength I wouldn't have guessed was contained in her slim figure.

We slowly made our way to the infirmary where I was faced with another onslaught of questions from Yoko-sensei. I collapsed as soon as Shizuru let me go and I found myself carried to one of the beds by Shizuru and Yoko-sensei.

Embarrassed but too tired to do anything, I let myself be stripped to my underwear to reveal all the bruises dealt to me. Yoko-sensei quickly got to work examining my injuries, confirming that my ribs were only bruised and the cuts wouldn't leave scars. I was soon strapped, bandaged and excused from the rest of my classes to rest in the infirmary on a drip to ease the pain.

Shizuru went to lessons but returned at lunchtime.

"Natsuki, where's your lunch? I'll go get it for you".

I couldn't let her know. I didn't want her to worry any more. I was still confused as to why she was still being kind to me.

"Natsuki, you have to eat".

"I don't have any lunch. No money".

"Why not, did you spend it all?"

"No"

"Was it taken?"

I nodded slightly.

"Who took it?"

I turned away. I didn't need more trouble. I couldn't snitch while I was this vulnerable. I would never normally anyway.

"Ara. I guess there is no choice. Natsuki will have to share my lunch".

She said it so simply. I was too shocked to do anything but splutter out some attempt to refuse her offer. I was finally betrayed however by my stomach which growled loud enough to draw Yoko-sensei from her office.

Shizuru politely told her there was nothing to worry about before turning back to me.

"When was the last time you ate?" she asked me in a stern tone. I knew I couldn't avoid her question.

"Sunday".

"But Natsuki! It's Friday. That's really bad for you!"

"I know, but I can't buy lunch without my lunch money and I haven't been allowed dinner because I missed my fucking curfew. I know I need to eat but I don't have the same luxuries as all of you". I snapped, breaking down into tears and sobbing an apology to Shizuru. She was only trying to help but I guess I wasn't used to it. I was constantly ready for her to laugh and say this had all been a joke and that Tomoe was going to be her new best friend.

That is why I was so surprised when I felt myself pulled into a gentle hug by Shizuru.

I lost it. Clinging onto Shizuru as if she were my lifeline. I haven't been treated this kindly in years. I'd forgotten what it felt like.

When I's finally calmed down Shizuru gently started to feed me from her lunch box. It was the best food I'd had in ages and made sure I told her.

"Thank you. I made it myself".

I was surprised by this. Not many people here made their own lunches. They either had people who made them or they bought lunch from school.

We stayed like that until Yoko-sensei came in to remind Shizuru about classes. Fortunately we both had a double free period this afternoon so Shizuru asked if she could escort me home early. Yoko-sensei checked with the main office before discharging Natsuki with some strong painkillers and instructions on how to take them.

We finally made our way out of school only to be faced with Tomoe. Unfortunately she shared this free afternoon.

"Shizuru! What are you doing with her? I thought I warned you about her!"

"Ara, I didn't realise you picked my friends for me. I want to be friends with Natsuki and if your friends ever hurt her again I'll be sure to report you. Now kindly step aside, we have to go now.

I wish I had a camera. The look on Tomoe's face was priceless as we walked past. It was the first time I didn't have to be stealthy leaving school.

I was even more amazed by Shizuru standing up to Tomoe. She was the first person who hadn't fallen into Tomoe's grasp.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone, sorry for the sudden changes but here's hoping this chapter is a little less rushed and a bit better at supporting the story line.**

**Thank you again for all your support and feel free to drop reviews and/or criticisms that will let me make this story better.**

* * *

We began walking away from school.

I was glad for the support as I knew I probably would have collapsed by now without it.

Even with Shizuru's support I had to ask her to stop so I could catch my breath. I wasn't used to having someone to lean on. It felt nice but I was still cautious. I had been hurt too much in the past to trust someone just because they seem nice at first.

Shizuru was very patient.

We'd begun to make our way towards the nicer housing district in the city. You could tell by the change in the streets.

I rarely explored this far as I knew I'd be asking for trouble if I was caught wandering around. Someone would assume I was up to no good and I didn't need to take risks.

The streets were clean and empty. Sidewalks patterned with different coloured bricks. The fences were brick or wood unlike the chain-link you always found in the alleys. It was a pleasant change from the dark alleys I often found myself in.

About 20 minutes after we'd left school something seemed to occur to Shizuru.

"Ara, I don't even know where Natsuki lives. I was just walking home out of habit. Where do you live so I can help you there? Your parents will want to know you're alright."

I couldn't tell her I was an orphan. I had no-one who cared about my well-being and I couldn't let her anywhere near the backstreets. She didn't know them like I did and she didn't look like she could run or fight.

I stayed silent and looked away.

"Is Natsuki alright? Do you not want to tell me?"

I shook my head.

"Ara, then I guess I have no choice. Natsuki will have to come to my house".

I tried to protest, tell her she could leave me when another wave of dizziness set in. We stopped so I could lean against the fence beside us to wait for it to pass.

Seeing the worry on Shizuru's face, I began to hope once again that I was wrong about her. That she might just want to be my friend instead of planning to hurt me later. Just the fact that she had stood up to Tomoe for me made me think I could hope for that much.

Once the dizziness passed, I tried to stand up alone. Shizuru reached out for me but I pushed her hands away.

"Thank you, but I don't want you to worry about me. I'll be fine. I don't have too far to go".

I tried to walk away when suddenly I felt a hand grip my arm. Shizuru didn't look ready to let go anytime soon so I tried to wriggle out of her grasp.

"Why is Natsuki so stubborn? Why can't you just accept help when you need it? I want to help you Natsuki, just let me!"

"I always handle these things myself. I guess I'm used to it."

"Ara…"

Shizuru looked at me for a moment before I found myself in her arms as she gave me a gentle yet strong hug. I stood there. It was all I could do. It was strange being hugged after so long.

"Let me show Natsuki she can trust me. You are the first person I feel I can truly call a friend. Why would I hurt my first friend? It's okay to ask for help Natsuki".

I nodded into her shoulder and let her support me again as we started off again towards her house.

It was a small building. Modern and minimalist. Just what you might expect from Shizuru. Her gate led us into an amazing sand garden. The patterns seemed almost alive. As I looked closer, I began to make out the swirls and lines contained within the design. They seemed to combine together in a series of complex knots to create the form of a giant multi headed snake. The heads coiled and hissed as we crossed the walk way to her front door, curling around the supports to the raised walkway.

As we entered, I was surprised at the difference in style. The interior was warm and welcoming. There was no junk, nothing unnecessary cluttering the room we had entered. Shizuru led me through the house to a black leather sofa, one of those large ones that let you sink into them.

As I relaxed back, I began to remember the dreams I'd had of the future I wanted. The house I'd live in was very similar to this though I'd never have the patience to maintain and sand garden.

Shizuru had walked round a frosted glass wall into what I thought was the kitchen from the glimpse I'd had as I passed.

She returned shortly with a little green box that had First Aid on it. I grimaced as I saw some of my bandages had blood seeping through from my efforts to make it here. She saw this and smiled gently.

"I need Natuski to let me see the cuts on her legs. They were bad and I will definitely have to clean them if your arms are like that".

I knew she was right but the thought of being seen by her in my underwear made me blush.

I didn't move. She seemed to notice my hesitance and laughed.

"Ara, Natsuki has nothing to worry about. I only want to check your injuries. Unless you had something else in mind"

Her voice had turned seductive, her eyes half lidded.

I thought my face might catch fire it was so hot. I spluttered as I assured her that I hadn't thought of anything dirty.

She laughed again and I realised she had been teasing me which just made me blush even harder. I was sure my face was about to explode from the pressure.

Finally she decided to take my trousers off for me. I tried to fight her off but I had no strength left.

Sitting there in my underwear as she examined the bandages actually wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be. I knew she had been right about needing to check my wounds. They had all bled through the bandages placed by the nurse.

Shizuru then set about removing each bandage before gently cleaning out the cuts. I hissed in pain as the alcohol touched my open wounds but I didn't lash out at her, I knew she was only trying to help me.

Finally she finished on my legs and began tending to my arms. We had been silent the whole time but I could tell she wanted to question me about what I had said earlier. She held back because she had realised I didn't like to talk about myself.

Finally she asked if she could check my head to make sure the wound was healing properly after being re-opened twice.

I told her I didn't mind and as she removed the bandage, I heard her gasp.

"It doesn't look good Natsuki. We'll need to keep a close eye on it so it doesn't scar".

"I don't really mind. I have scars from other injuries. Another makes no difference".

"But it's on your face. You can't let a scar form, it would ruin your beauty".

I was shocked at Shizuru calling me beautiful. I didn't even think I was let alone had anyone else think that, save for the odd pervert in an alley and I doubt their intentions were ever good.

As I felt another blush forming, my stomach decided to try its hand at whale impressions. It didn't help my blush which I thought might be glowing bright enough to light up the house at this point.

Shizuru broke out into hysterics. I couldn't tell if she was laughing at my stomach, my blush or both.

She finally decided to give me a chance to calm down as she made her way back round the glass wall into the kitchen, still laughing quietly.

After hearing the sounds of Shizuru in the kitchen, curiosity got the better of me as I struggled to my feet, placing my weight perfectly to minimise the bolts of pain from the newly cleaned cuts after years of practice following the fights I ended up in.

I hobbled round the wall and was amazed by the kitchen. The minimalist space was broken only by the oddly shaped island in the middle that hosted four barstools where I decided to perch.

I watched as Shizuru moved expertly around the kitchen, seemingly with a number of food items cooking at the same time.

The smell was incredible. I'd never seen so much food in a home before. Well, never so much solid food. We often lived of shitty soups back at the orphanage and we seemed well enough stocked with that to survive a zombie apocalypse.

Shizuru finally turned to me and asked if there was anything in particular I liked to eat.

"Mayo!" I responded, not having to think about the question.

I had discovered it when I'd missed the good sandwiches at lunch and was left with a mayo and rocket one. I hated rocket so I ended up having just a mayo sandwich and I have lived off them whenever I had lunch money to spend.

Shizuru laughed at the instant response and went shifting through her cupboards to find the mayo. I almost fell out of my seat in excitement when she pulled out a large squeezy bottle labelled Heinz Mayonnaise.

She had the sense to leave the bottle out of my reach. I feared I may have started to eat it straight out of the bottle had she let me have it.

Finally she began to arrange the food on two plates. She placed them on the island in front of me before bringing over a pair of chopsticks for each of us.

"Will Natsuki try the food without mayo before she decides to drown it as I see she wishes to do?"

I couldn't refuse and began sampling a piece of everything on my plate. I couldn't remember eating food this good ever.

I finally seemed to please Shizuru with trying her cooking as she passed the bottle of mayo to me.

I wanted to drown my food in mayo as she said but I didn't want to hurt her feelings so I simply made sure that a generous blob of mayo perched on every individual piece on my plate.

We ate in silence. Shizuru seemed to sense I wasn't going to stop eating to chat having gone so long without food.

"This was probably the best meal I have ever eaten. Ever".

I made sure she knew how happy I was by giving her a giant, genuine smile.

I could have sworn a light blush covered Shizuru's face for a moment. I couldn't be sure but she coughed lightly into her hand before replying.

"Ara, I'm glad Natsuki enjoyed it so much. I rarely cook for others so I'm happy to see I can still please others".

"So these were all your favourite things?"

"Yes, I didn't know what foods Natsuki liked so I made some of my favourites".

"I loved all of it!"

Shizuru seemed to blush again before setting about clearing away the plates.

I felt awkward sitting there so I tried to get up to help only to be ordered back to my seat by Shizuru.

"I'll not have my guest helping to clean up. Especially when she is injured".

Finally, with everything squared away and the tension in my body gone following the heavenly meal, I found myself nodding off on the barstool.

Shizuru noticed this and decided to have a go teasing me once again. I was discovering she seemed to like to do that a lot.

"Ara, Natsuki looks tired. Perhaps she is too weak to make it up the stairs and needs to be carried".

She began to walk towards me with open arms but I managed to scramble to my feet before she could reach me.

I noticed the tease too late. Another blush settled on my cheeks as Shizuru laughed again. She put my arm round her shoulders as she had done to support me on the walk to her house and began to guide me up the stairs.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone, here's another chapter.**

**A slightly slower chapter but things are going to get more interesting soon . . .**

**Thanks again for all the reviews and support and hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

I didn't really need the support any more. I was stronger after the food and rest but was grateful just in case my legs decided they'd had enough.

As we made our way up the stairs, something that had been bothering me for a while finally sunk in.

There were no personal photos around. No friends, no family and none of Shizuru.

She had many framed pieces hanging around but there were no personal pictures.

I was about to ask her about that when she led me to one of four doors we had reached on the landing. We passed the one at the top of the stairs and made a right to a small corridor that had two doors facing each other and a third at the end.

She led me into the one on the right into a modestly sized bedroom by most standards. To me, this was the largest single room I'd ever seen. A room this size slept at least eight or nine back at the orphanage.

"I hope you'll be comfortable here. It's not much but remember, if you need anything, my room is just across the hall. The bathroom is at the end of the hall, right out of your room".

"Where does the door by the stairs go?"

"To a platform on the roof. The previous owner built this house to be able to watch the weather. He used to sit on the roof in rainstorms according to the neighbours. It is a nice idea but I have only used it once".

I nodded and glanced once more at the door before walking into my room.

Shizuru seemed to think of something and told me she'd be right back before disappearing into her room.

It was barely a minute before Shizuru came back, holding a large sleep shirt folded neatly with a pair of underwear and a toothbrush on top.

"I thought you might like to change. I can wash your clothes for you tonight and you'll probably be more comfortable sleeping in pyjamas instead of what you have on".

"Are you sure that's alright?"

Back at the orphanage, we only got to use the washer and dryer once a fortnight unless we got really dirty so I wasn't comfortable with the idea of just washing one outfit for the next day.

"It's no problem Natsuki. I have a few other things that need to be washed as well".

I nodded again before shutting the door.

I quickly stripped and pulled on Shizuru's shirt and underwear. The shirt was a bit on the large size but I couldn't help smiling when I saw the faded howling wolf print on the front. I loved wolves, all dogs really, I've always had an affinity for them.

I probably know more of the street dogs than the pound. They're never as bad as they seem, they just don't want to be hurt again. The streets aren't forgiving to anyone.

I was also amazed by how soft the shirt was. The fabric wasn't dry or rough from the layers of dirt I was used to. I wanted to melt into it. Even the hand-me-downs I wore weren't as well-worn as this, or they weren't as well kept. Any nice clothes that ended up at the orphanage went straight to the old witch so we had to make do with what we had.

I opened the door to find the corridor empty.

I went across the hall and gently knocked on Shizuru's door.

"Come in".

I opened the door but didn't go into the room. Kids at the orphanage got very territorial and you never went into someone else's room without wanting to pick a fight.

"Ara, it's okay to come in Natsuki. I won't bite".

I stepped in and held up my dirty clothes before I gazed around the room. Like the rest of the house, there was no clutter, but the room didn't feel empty. Shizuru's presence was very must alive in the empty spaces.

Shizuru seemed to like deep red, black and white combinations that worked very nicely together. Never too much of one colour, just the right amount of another to compliment it.

Shizuru finished brushing her hair in front of the small desk mirror and tied it into a loose braid before walking over to me.

She took my small bundle and I asked her if there was anything I could do as I thanked her again. I felt odd not doing anything. There was always some chore to do at the orphanage or I was always on the move through the streets.

Having nothing to do was odd. Nice, but very odd.

I decided to brush my teeth and went to the bathroom. I was surprised by its size. It was bigger than the room I was staying in and had a large bathtub carved from what looked like a boulder of black rock. The outside rough and natural, the inside smoothly polished, little flecks of quartz glittered in the lights. There was a walk in shower behind that made from the same rock it seemed with a multi-tone red mosaic tiling surrounding the walls of the shower.

I walked to the sink which had very little around it. The basics to freshen up. I had noticed Shizuru didn't wear a lot of makeup so I guess that must be why. That and she didn't share her bathroom with 40 other kids.

After brushing my teeth, I decided to head off to bed.

I was just about to climb into bed when I realised the sheets were white. Some of the deeper cuts had bled through the bandages since Shizuru first cleaned them and I didn't want to get her sheets dirty.

Instead, I grabbed a pillow and settled down on the thick, dark red shag carpet beside the bed.

I was on the edge of sleep when I suddenly saw Shizuru kneeling beside me. She was talking to me and placed her hand on my forehead.

I sat up, confused by her behaviour and still trying to fight my way back awake.

"Why isn't Natsuki in her bed? Did you collapse? Do you want to see a doctor?"

She no longer had her calm mask on. She looked very concerned and slightly panicky.

I finally clicked onto what she was talking about.

"Hey, don't worry about me. Some of my injuries had bled through the bandages and I didn't want to get your sheets dirty".

Shizuru stopped then. Literally froze on the spot for a moment. I was about to wave my hand in front of her face to check for signs of life when she started laughing.

"Ara, to think Natsuki was worried about such a small thing. I can have the sheets washed easily and you could have asked me for clean bandages. I think the bed is definitely more comfortable than the floor, ne?"

I wasn't about to admit to her that her carpet was actually more comfortable than my shelf at the orphanage.

I smiled sheepishly at Shizuru and made to stand up.

She held her hand out to me and I took it seeing as my legs had decided against waking up with the rest of me.

Instead of helping me to the bed, Shizuru led me back to the bathroom and told me she'd clean and re-bandage the cuts so I wouldn't worry all night.

As she set about tending to my injuries again, I asked her why her bathroom was so big, whether it had been like this before she came.

She told me she had decided to expand the bathroom by taking out one of the guest rooms as she didn't plan to have too many guests and she had always dreamt of a bathroom like this.

Finally cleaned up, she escorted me back to my room, taking more weight than before to prevent my cuts re-opening. She stayed as I settled down in the bed and bid me goodnight before heading to her own room.

I pulled the thick covers back, realising I didn't miss the rag that kept me warm and gently lay back into the large pillows. I was almost swallowed by the mattress and pillows and quickly pulled the duvet over me. I felt like I was lying on a cloud in heaven.

I snuggled down into a position that kept as much weight off my ribs as possible before falling straight into a deep, dreamless sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's another chapter to keep you all going.**

**Hope you enjoy it and please drop a review or comment. I really appreciate feedback.**

**Thank you so much for getting this far**

* * *

I woke the next morning to sunlight streaming thought the frosted floor-to-ceiling windows in my room.

Shit! I've slept through morning chores.

I fell out of bed and made for the door only to be greeted by a startled Shizuru.

"Ara, is Natsuki okay? Why were you in such a hurry to get up? We have lots of time today because it's the weekend. Did Natsuki forget that and think we had school?"

I'd been trying to come up with an excuse until she gave me the perfect one.

I nodded and told her I'd also forgotten I'd stayed the night at hers which was actually true.

I then followed a giggling Shizuru down to the kitchen, drawn in by the smell of something cooking.

"Natsuki is like a little puppy when she makes that face".

"What face?"

"The face you are making now. Your eyes are all big and I half expect you to start panting with your tongue hanging out like that".

"My tongue is NOT hanging out!"

"Natsuki is also very cute when she pouts".

I blushed.

"And when she blushes".

I felt a hot flush moving through me as I felt myself becoming more and more flustered by her teasing.

I couldn't stop the blush deepening further.

Shizuru always seemed to stop just as I felt I was going to explode from embarrassment.

I was grateful for the break from the teasing as she returned to the cooker.

Again, I perched on one of the barstools and watched as Shizuru finished off the first pile of pancakes and began another set on the flat tray she had added. It wasn't on the cooker last night.

As I let my gaze wander again, I remembered the question I'd had last night.

"Ne, Shizuru?"

"Yes Natsuki?"

"Why don't you have any personal pictures around? You know, you with family and friends".

"Ah, I guess I was hoping Natsuki wouldn't notice that. I would rather not talk about that if you're okay with that?"

"Of course, I understand. Everyone is entitled to their secrets".

I didn't need to tell her I had plenty of my own. My roundabout and failed answers to her questions about my personal life had shown her I had lots I didn't like to share with others.

I sat there as a comfortable silence settled over us. I felt my mouth start to water as Shizuru finished the last batch of pancakes and brought the plates over.

My stomach decided to show its appreciation as it rumbled its thanks. I blushed again as Shizuru grinned at me.

I had to force myself not to attack the food as Shizuru placed it in front of me. I haven't had a breakfast since I was taken in by the orphanage. I wasn't going to complain anytime soon about the change.

Once again, Shizuru's cooking was incredible and I left absolutely nothing on my plate.

I also noticed my now clean clothes were folded neatly on the barstool next to mine.

I thanked her repeatedly for everything between my mouthfuls of pancake.

I was so happy she'd found me behind the assembly hall and treated me to the best night of my life. And all we'd done was eat and sleep.

As Shizuru checked on my cuts, I thanked whoever gave me my healing abilities. They weren't powers or anything but I did heal much faster than anyone I knew or had heard of which showed as most of my cuts were basically healed, save for the deeper ones and my ribs no longer felt like they were on fire.

Shizuru also seemed surprised by how quickly I'd healed and I couldn't blame her. The night after a beating generally left the person worse off than when they went to sleep.

Shizuru noticed I was getting a bit restless as well, I never spent the weekends inside, there was no point encouraging the other orphans to pick on you where they could corner you. I liked to lose myself in the streets until I felt tired.

She suggested we go for a walk. Just to pass the time and I think she was curious as to how far my miracle healing went in terms of physical recovery.

I think she was suspicious I was just acting tough so she wouldn't worry about me. I'd never take advantage of someone's hospitality and I didn't want to overstay my welcome with Shizuru.

I changed into my old outfit, surprised by how clean it felt. Normally the crappy washers at the orphanage barely managed to get the top layer of dirt off and yet my clothes felt completely clean.

Thanking Shizuru again, we made our way out to the street. I instantly began moving towards the backstreets out of habit so I was surprised when Shizuru simply followed me.

I asked her if she had a route in mind only for her to say she was curious where I went for a walk.

I knew I couldn't take her on one of my normal walks. They always involved climbing and jumping over stuff. Shizuru didn't quite seem the type to go free running so I decided to lead her through the nicer backstreets, if there was such a thing.

I just walked, Shizuru followed. We didn't talk. We didn't have to. We were both content to walk together.

Shizuru seemed to be taking in as much as she could of the streets I led her down them.

I suddenly grew uneasy. I had a sense for trouble and it was growing. This street normally had people on it all the time, yet today it was dead empty. Not even a street cat wandered the bins.

Shizuru seemed to clock my change as I moved into a stance I always took when deciding between fight or flight. It gave equal advantage to both options.

Shizuru suggested we turn back but that only increased my sense of unease. My instincts screamed at me to move forward.

I began to move forward slowly but confidently, not showing any doubt or fear.

Shizuru seemed unsettled by the whole situation. I was fairly sure she hadn't met the alley types before. And yet, I had a feeling she wasn't completely helpless in a fight.

We continued our progress down when I suddenly felt someone behind us.

I moved Shizuru behind me as I swung round to face a mountain of a thug. I had met this guy before and knew I could outrun him but I didn't know about Shizuru. I then noticed a small gang hiding behind the brute. I tried to get an idea of numbers when I felt my eyes start to water as the stench radiating off the man reached me with a shift in the wind.

Shizuru gagged behind me and I saw the mountain lose his temper at the reaction to his stink. I knew we had to get out but something about the open alley ahead made my instincts fight against going that way.

"Shizuru?" I whispered over my shoulder. "Can you climb a chain-link fence?"

"I-I think I can but I don't know how to land"

"Don't worry about that. See the fence just behind you? I'll hold the hulk off and give you a chance to get to the top. I'll join you when you call to say you reached the top. Make sure to climb up the far right side".

"But-"

"Don't argue. Just go!"

And she didn't. She ran for the fence and I was grateful she was wearing shorts and sandals. They weren't perfect for climbing but they were better than other combinations I could imagine.

As she reached the fence I turned back to face the gang and their boulder to make sure they couldn't get to Shizuru.

* * *

**Sorry to leave you all hanging. **

**I am still devising some clever scenes to come so hopefully this cliffhanger will soon be continued.**

**Stay tuned!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone, seeing as I hate leaving a story at a cliffhanger at least as much as I hate reading stories with cliffhangers, I thought I'd get this to you quickly.**

**The names are all accurate as I did do a bit of homework into the styles mentioned however I'm not so sure about the technique I wrote so don't go trying it on siblings or people as they can have some nasty side effects (seriously, pressure points are not fun to mess with, brother tried on me and I had a paralysed arm for a week).**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

I stared up at the giant brute in front of me.

I didn't really want to think about it but I couldn't help noticing he had grown since we last faced.

I have never fought with anyone this big. I knew how to pick my fights so I was at least in with a chance. I knew when to run.

But I didn't have that option today. I had to protect Shizuru.

I figured now would be the time to put my studies of kyūsho-jutsu to practice.

I had taken to studying pressure points after trying to find ways to fight opponents bigger than me should the need ever arise.

I was now glad I had passed entire days in the back corner of the library, mimicking stances and motions from books. Learning where to hit and how and what each move would do to my opponent.

Due to his size, I knew I had agility to my advantage. I just had to be careful I didn't go within reach of the group behind him.

Looking at our mismatched heights, a particular move I had learnt came to mind. I had never had the chance to use it as it was one I found would only work on someone taller than me, and I often avoided those fights altogether.

He lunged towards me, everything finally processed in his mind and I quickly sidestepped round him. As he turned to face me, I was already back where I had started, eager to cover my back from the creeps by facing them.

I flexed my knees, cocked my wrist back as far as I could and curled my fingers so the tips touched the edge of my palm with my arm bent in like a loaded spring.

Satisfied with my stance, I didn't hesitate to launch a direct strike to his occipital ridge as I wasn't willing to risk losing this chance to end the fight quickly.

I'd made sure to perfect this to the books high standards and I always thought that if books had standards, this book matched the standards of Miss Maria. I inwardly grinned as I thought of how surprised she'd be to see I could actually master poses and motions after seeing me attempt yoga. I'm not all that flexible and peaceful stuff generally tried my patience.

My strike hit dead on target. Right at the base of the skull where it met the spine and perfectly centered.

His head snapped forward, closely followed by the rest of him as the desired blackout took effect.

I thanked my insistent learning of the motions as I hadn't had to use any energy in the fight. The whole point of the style minimised effort while maximising damage which I needed, seeing as I often went without food and therefore energy. It also meant I didn't have to put too much strain on my still healing ribs.

I watched as some of the gang members ran with their large shield down, while others moved to help those trapped under the great lump.

I'd heard Shizuru call just before I struck so I turned and launched myself expertly at the fence, scaling it within seconds.

Shizuru was straddling the fence, staring at the mountain I had just floored.

"How did you do that? I could have sworn the ground shook when he fell".

So I wasn't the only one who thought that.

"I'll tell you later. We should probably get out of here first though".

Shizuru nodded then watched as I stood, balancing comfortably on the top of the fence before hopping over to the fire escape I was planning to use to get away.

I climbed over the railings and held my hand out to Shizuru who looked at it nervously.

"You have to come over Shizuru. We can't take the alley route, they'll be more of them there".

"But-"

"Listen, don't look down. Look at me. Hold the drainpipe next to you and take my hand. I will not let you fall"

I made sure she could see the truth in my eyes.

She nodded and began to move.

She was quickly earning my respect. I could tell she was scared and very uncomfortable but she was wearing a very good mask. If I didn't know to read people's eyes, I too would have been fooled.

'Eyes never lie. A face can lie, a voice can lie, but the eyes will always tell the truth'.

I was told that by an old street teacher. Someone we went to for support and guidance on the streets. Someone who knew the city as if they created and controlled it. If you need information, street teachers were the ones to find.

Shizuru got to her feet, shaking as she gripped the drain with enough force to cause it to warp slightly under her white-knuckled grip.

I stretched my hand to her and she locked hers in mine.

With a small gasp, she made the jump from the fence and into my arms.

I held her firmly as she brought her legs over the railings and held her in a firm hug until she stopped shaking.

I gently pushed her away before taking her hand and leading her up the fire escape to the roof.

This building was part of a chain that had small, easy jumps between them unlike some of the one I made. Jumps I knew Shizuru could handle.

I lead Shizuru on, still holding her hand as she didn't seem ready to let go anytime soon.

I didn't want to push her as I was sure she didn't have as much stamina as I did so I kept our pace to a brisk walk.

I wanted to move away quickly. Trouble on the streets generally drew more trouble and I don't think either of us needed that now.

We carried on.

I kept pulling her on so she didn't think about what had just happened.

As we continued hopping from roof to roof, Shizuru became more confident with each jump and was soon taking them at the same time I was instead of letting me make the jump then using me as a support.

Eventually we came to the end of the chain to a jump I knew Shizuru wouldn't be able to make. It lead to a building four floors shorter and required a roll landing to make it safely.

I led Shizuru to the side of the building and down the fire escape there, releasing the ladder quickly from practice.

Once Shizuru was one the street, I lifted the ladder back up so as to avoid angry occupants complaining, which would make running here harder.

I jumped off and landed neatly in a roll onto my feet next to Shizuru who seemed shocked by the move.

I took her hand again, eager to keep her moving before she could think and panic and led her back through the quieter streets until we found ourselves back at her house.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone.**

**Sorry about the extended wait for this chapter. I will officially be free as of 20th June from exams so I'll be on more after then but until then this is only done in my breaks from revision.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter**

* * *

I led Shizuru back into her house to the sofa much as she had me yesterday.

It was funny to think we had known each other for barely two days and yet so much had happened.

I noticed she had started to shake again.

I didn't really know how to comfort someone. I never had any myself and I never knew anyone who needed or wanted it before.

As I struggled to think of what I could do, I noticed silent tears were running down Shizuru's cheeks.

I acted on instinct I guess as I reached out and drew her into a hug. Mimicking the actions she had used to comforted me.

I sat there as she held onto the fabric of my hoodie, clinging to it as silent sobs shook her figure.

I gently stroked her hair, not knowing what to say.

We stayed like that until I felt her tremors subside once more.

I was used to the gangs but for someone who had never faced them as I had to be introduced to the mountain, I really felt sorry for her. I remembered how scared I'd been underneath the other emotions I had felt on my first encounters with the groups.

Finally she pushed herself off me as she sat back on the sofa beside me, not quite losing the physical contact between us.

"I think Natsuki owes me an explaination".

I sighed. I knew this was coming and that I'd have to tell her something but I didn't want to let her in on my entire life. I was still scared about sharing what I had been through and the possibility that she may turn from me if she knew of my background.

As I was trying to think of a way to tell her what I had to her arm reached to my shoulder and turned me to face her as she said my name in the tone she had used before that reminded me I had to answer.

"Okay. I guess- Well".

I fumbled on how to start.

"I guess I may as well". I said more to myself than to her as I settled my inner debate.

"Shizuru. I have no siblings and I'm often alone at home. I don't like spending time there so I took to wandering the streets to pass the time. I got into trouble a few times and then realised I had to learn to run and fight if I wanted to keep exploring".

I looked her in the eyes for a moment and saw that she was upset. But I couldn't quite tell what she was upset about.

Looking away I continued.

"I would normally have run from a fight with the odds we faced. I have built my stamina but I didn't know about you. I didn't know what you could handle so I had to fight".

I was amazed at how interesting my fidgeting hands had become to me as I avoided Shizuru's gaze.

"I know what I can handle and I would have run but I had to keep you safe. I learnt about fighting styles which require very little force and can still cause great damage so I could face up to larger opponents if I ever had to. I'm glad I did or I'm not sure I could have been able to keep you safe".

I told her the truth. Just left out some of the finer details. I always found it was easier to hide details than lie about them.

I watched her as she absorbed what I had said.

She didn't respond and I began to fidget nervously as I waited for her to respond.

Finally she spoke.

"Why doesn't Natsuki pass the time with friends?"

"I don't really have any. I know some nice people who live on the streets but people from our school never really befriend me for one reason or another".

"Is that because of how Tomoe treats you?"

I didn't answer but I knew the pain in my eyes betrayed me.

"Ara, I guess then that we have both made our first friend at this school".

I stared at her, shocked by what she had said. I saw the truth in her eyes. She really did see me as a friend.

I felt tears welling up but fought them back.

I nodded silently.

"I am so happy to finally find a friend. I know what it is like to be around so many people and still be alone. And Natsuki has been alone for a long time I think?"

I nodded.

Suddenly her words hit me.

"You were lonely?"

Shizuru seemed to realise she had let something slip and looked away.

I wouldn't normally have pressed but I was so shocked by the news.

"How can someone so kind and beautiful be lonely?"

I blushed slightly at what I had said but I was genuinely curious.

"Oh Natsuki. It's because of my looks. And my family name. Everyone wants to be near a rich beauty but it's all look but don't touch with them. They were all superficial friendships, people who were only near me for the popularity or, in the case of the boys, for the money. I too have never had a true friend at school. I guess we are more similar than we thought".

I didn't know what to say to that.

I never thought she would have trouble making friends but people were very good at ignoring the person behind the face. Students would do anything to be popular and fit in but none ever really looked for lasting relationships outside of being with popular boyfriends or girlfriends.

It was the same reason I didn't fit in but I was at the other end of the spectrum.

I remained unique and because of that alone.

I didn't try to conform. I was isolated for fear of dragging others down with my lack of popularity. My appearance being the cause for the prejudice against me. I liked to think I could make friends if people gave me a chance but I was also wary of the risk of fake friends as Shizuru faced.

I shifted awkwardly in the silence that followed. I didn't know if I should do or say anything so I decided to wait for Shizuru.

She seemed to be thinking something over. She glanced at me and I could almost hear her mind working in the silence.

Suddenly she smiled and stood up.

I made to follow her but she told me to stay put.

As she disappeared upstairs, I was struck once again by the lack of personal photos as I gazed around the room. Even when Shizuru wasn't in the room, she still seemed to fill the empty space. It was her home, you could tell, even without personal photos around.

I started to take in one of the large abstract pieces she had hanging on the wall when I heard her come back down.

I turned to face her and couldn't help but return the bright smile she gave me.

She sat beside me again holding a small box in her lap.

My curiosity piqued as she made a scene of settling down beside me.

"I want Natsuki to close her eyes for me".

I must have given her a look that showed my discomfort because she laughed and promised I could trust her.

"I promise Natsuki will like it".

I sighed and closed my eyes before turning to face her.

"Promise you won't peek?"

"I promise".

I heard her shuffling about, opening the box and fiddling with something.

It was about a minute before I heard her shift around again beside me.

I yelped when I felt her cool fingers on my ear.

She told me to relax as I felt her remove the first piercing in my left ear. I had three piercings in each earlobe and two cartilage piercings in my left ear. I was given them as birthday gifts by a guy I'd made friends with on the streets who worked at a tattoo and piercing parlour.

Finally I felt Shizuru slip in the cool metal of a new stud I guessed from the weight of it in my ear.

I was eager to see what she had put in but I still waited for her okay to open my eyes.

"Alright Natsuki, you can open your eyes".

I did and my eyes were instantly drawn to the earring that was now in Shizuru's left ear. A small amethyst rested in a silver clasp shaped almost like a claw at the bottom but had small detailing with leaves on the top as it curved lightly into her face on the side.

Shizuru smiled at my awe before turning me to the large abstracted mirror that hid underneath her stairs.

I felt my breath leave me as I gazed at the earring I wore. It was more pointed than Shizuru's, a single triangular point broke out the top leading up to my second piercing while three smaller curved points broke from the bottom, following the curve of my outer lobe. Mine also had a point that led from the gem to where my ear met my face.

The biggest difference however was the sapphire that nestled in my stud.

I turned to Shizuru who was smiling warmly at me.

"Does Natsuki like it?"

"Shizuru". I breathed, finally remembering I could. "It's beautiful beyond words. Why did you give this to me? It must be really expensive!"

"I was given this by someone who told me to save them for when I met someone I felt was dear to me. I don't plan to marry as I would never be allowed to do as I would like so I guess my first real friend is the one I was saving it for".

I glanced back in the mirror for a moment before she continued.

"I also think now that the two of us meeting was more than fate. The earring was made as a partner to mine and yet it fits you so perfectly in every way".

She was right. The style, the sapphire, everything about it worked for me. I didn't really believe in fate but I guess this is as close as I'll get to it.

I nodded and suddenly felt tears fall down my cheeks, tears I hadn't even felt build up behind my smile.

I wiped them away and turned to face Shizuru once again.

She seemed about to say something when my stomach beat her to it. Its rumble filled the silence that had settled for a moment.

Shizuru closed her mouth, looked me in the eye and laughed. And I couldn't help but laugh back.

I had finally found a friend and I didn't plan to let this happiness I was finally feeling go to waste.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey Everyone! I'm SO SO SOOOO sorry about the long wait. I was away all summer with very limited connection on a boat and then all went to hell when I missed my first Uni offer so I've been mad scrambling to find a place to live and get sorted at my insurance choice.**

**Now that I'm here I hope to get back to more frequent uploads but just a heads up that now that I'm at Uni, my course may result in longer waits between chapters.**

**Hope you enjoy this.**

* * *

I woke the next morning content once more with the bed I had slept in.

I got up and padded down the hall to the kitchen and was surprised to find it empty.

I glanced up at the clock on the wall and was shocked to see it was almost 1 in the afternoon.

I went back up to Shizuru's room and gently knocked on the door before entering.

I saw Shizuru, buried under her blanket, her hair a mess around her.

She looked so beautiful. So peaceful.

I had to tear my gaze away from her face just to be able to leave the room.

As I shut the door, I worked on burning the image of Shizuru's sleeping face into my memory. I never wanted to forget it.

I decided to get dressed out of the navy wolf shirt I had slept in and into my clothes that I was still enjoying being cleaner than ever before.

I made my way back to the kitchen and began searching around for anything I could cook to try and pay back Shizuru.

Jackpot! Some tins of baked beans sat at the back of a cupboard. I didn't think Shizuru would eat things like Heinz beans but they were always good for a quick meal.

I also found some potatoes that would work perfectly for some jacket potatoes. I always appreciated the cooking classes we could take for extra credits at school that I took so I knew how to work in a kitchen.

It wasn't long before I had the potatoes well under way in the oven and the beans on the stove.

I made sure to tidy up after myself so I didn't leave any work for Shizuru to do when she woke up and soon had two baked bean and cheese jacket potatoes staying warm in the oven.

I walked back up to Shizuru's room and found her door open and the shower on.

I knocked on the bathroom door and heard Shizuru turn off the shower. I waited until she called out she that she was decent before walking in.

I swallowed and had to tear my gaze away from her once more as I noticed her flawless skin, still damp from the shower.

"Good afternoon Natsuki. I smelt something cooking when I woke. I thought I told you I didn't want you to do any work?"

"I know but it wasn't work. I was hungry and wanted to practice what I'd learnt in cooking class and it would have been rude not to make ay for you".

"Ara… I guess Natsuki has a point. I'll be down shortly to see what Natsuki has made".

"Ah… Well… It's not much and it's nothing fancy like what you make but it's that only thing I know how to make really well".

"But Natsuki made it for me so it will definitely be very special".

I felt my face flare red. Damn it, Shizuru just had a way of getting under my skin.

I turned and mumbled something about checking on lunch before fleeing before I could be subjected to any more teasing.

Not long after I took the potatoes out of the oven, Shizuru came down dressed in a loose summery white dress that fell just above her knees.

I put her plate in front of her as I put my potato in front of me.

I saw her give me a funny look as she eyed the mayo I had added to my beans. I know some things I added mayo to were quite odd but I loved it and to me, anything was made better by mayo.

We settled down to get homework done after we cleared up lunch and I finished mine quickly as usual. I wasn't super clever but I read a lot so I often knew more than was needed for lessons as the library was one of my hiding places.

Shizuru was also very clever but I got to help her out with a few math questions she got confused over but she got things quickly and was soon powering through her pile.

Work done we settled into a game of monopoly.

I get very competitive and it really showed through as I struggled to keep my hotels on a property and avoid going bankrupt by landing on one of Shizuru's properties. It soon boiled down to a waiting game and when Shizuru finally landed on my property, I couldn't help but act all smug. Unfortunately my luck turned and I ended up paying Shizuru back most of what I'd gained when I landed on one of her properties.

It soon got to the point where we both decided it would be in everyone's best interests to call a truce when we turned to using the rule book to try and undermine each other's moves.

As evening settled I had to break it to Shizuru that I had to go home tonight. I didn't want to but the old witch was gonna be mad enough already for me spending two nights out. I had to stay on her good side.

I couldn't tell Shizuru that but made up some story about family dinners on sunday being the only time we properly got together which earned Shizuru's sympathy.

"I'll walk Natsuki home to make sure she's ok".

"No. Then you'd have to come back on your own and remember that I have a better chance getting away from trouble than you".

"I hate that Natsuki has to make sense. I want to see where Natsuki lives".

"Perhaps you will sometime but I need to go now. I can't really be late for this".

We gave each other a firm hug, promising to spend break and lunch together before I broke off into a run, tuning into one of the back streets and out of sight.

I sighed, happy that I had managed to find an excuse to leave. I didn't want to but I didn't need to piss of the hag or Tomoe any more than I already had.

If I had been seen walking into school with Shizuru having left with her as well it could cause a lot of trouble for both of us and that wasn't fair to drag Shizuru into.

I felt my good mood gradually fade off as I drew closer to the orphanage.

I walked through the door and was greeted by a slap across the face by the witch. As I lay with my back to her, stunned by the blow, I felt a burning pain across my back. She had struck me with her cane and continued to do so, waiting for me to cry out.

I bit my lip, refusing to give her the satisfaction of knowing how much she was hurting me.

I felt warm spread across my back and the beatings cease as she drew blood with one of her blows.

"Get to your room and stay there. You can forget about money for lunch and dinner this week. I give you a roof to sleep under and you don't come home. What an ungrateful bitch you are".

I couldn't argue with her. Hiding the blood on my shirt would be hard enough. I was glad I'd managed to scavenge a few shirts out of skips behind stores. It was amazing what some people threw away. I had found one shirt that had a tiny hole in one seam that I patched in minutes and I often gave things I found to the younger orphans. I only kept a few of my favourites.

I quickly changed and took the bloody shirt to the sink to soak in warm water to try and lift the stains but I knew I'd probably have to lose the shirt to avoid questions.

I settled down on my old shelf. I was tortured by how strong the hag's hold was over me. She had access to the small amount of money I'd been left with which was just enough to get me through school. I was actually saving a lot of it with my scholarship but I couldn't pay for school until I was 18. Just a few more months and I'd be free of her hold.

But I lay back as I counted 73 days until my 18th. 73 days until I was free.

I couldn't wait to be able to run from this place for good. Even the streets were favourable to this hell hole.

Morning came and I woke to pounding on my door as I stumbled up to get the chores I had to do done in time for school.

I had the toilets today as a punishment but I managed to get them done quickly as I had been punished with them many times before and knew how to clean them efficiently.

Soon I was off. I hurried to make it for the registration bell and slipped into my seat just as it went off.

I was surprised to see Shizuru at the back sitting at the desk next to mine.

I smiled as she waved and tried to ignore the attempts by Tomoe to glare me to death.

"Hello Natsuki. How was your dinner?"

"Very nice thank you. Are you sure you're okay to sit at the back?"

"If it means I get to sit with Natsuki then yes".

The teacher came in before I could respond so I quickly took my seat.

Registration passed quickly and Shizuru and I made our way to our first class together only to be intercepted by a severely pissed off Tomoe.

That's when I sensed before I saw the movement she made. I moved equally fast to intercept her hand as the teacher walked out the room.

He looked like he was about to yell at me when he saw the scissor blade sticking through my palm right in front of Shizuru's face.

"Tomoe Marguerite! Come with me at once to the head master. Shizuru, can you escort Natsuki to the infirmary then to the head's office".

Tomoe was fighting the teacher's grip as he led her away.

"Why do you choose her? Why not me? If I can't have you, why should she?"

Tomoe was hysterical. Almost laughing as she was dragged off.

Shizuru looked visibly shaken by the comment as the meaning behind it settled in.

Tomoe had planned to attack Shizuru because she had chosen to be my friend and by the looks of it, she was going all out with her attack.

I put my good hand around Shizuru's shoulder and turned her away as we began to make our way to the infirmary.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey, I thought I'd make the most of some time I have between projects to get another chapter up in return for you all being so patient with my awful uploading regularity (or total lack of it).**

**Things are finally staring to move with a bit faster but will they be moving forward or back? I'll leave you to ponder until the next chapter...**

**I hope you enjoy reading this and again, any feedback (good or constructive criticism) is more than welcome.**

* * *

As we walked, everything changed around me.

I was no longer beside Shizuru.

My hand wasn't hurt as I hurriedly checked for the stab wound.

I looked around trying to get my bearings.

I was on the floor.

The rest of the class was staring at me.

Teach was bending down beside me asking if I was okay.

I looked to Shizuru who looked back concerned.

I assured Teach I was okay as I stood up and re-took my seat.

I was still struggling to get my bearings as I rubbed my palm to make sure it wasn't hurt.

Shizuru tapped my shoulder and I leaned over to her.

"Are you alright Natsuki? You called out 'no' really loudly and fell out your chair. You must have fallen asleep at your desk".

"Ah… Yes thank you, I'm fine now. I didn't sleep well last night is all".

It was true. It wasn't easy to spend two nights in a bed that made you feel like you were floating only to return to a shelf.

I realised that it must have been a dream without a doubt as it involved Tomoe getting caught and in trouble which never happened.

Though the dream didn't make me feel much better as I normally had them just before Tomoe tried something big to get me in trouble.

As Shizuru and I made our way to class, I glanced over to Tomoe and knew she had something in mind. That put me on edge for the rest of the morning.

Shizuru seemed to sense that I was troubled and tried to make me feel better by getting us a coke to share at break.

We sat on a bench in one of the less frequented gardens, alone together in the peace and company of the flower beds.

It was early June which meant the flowers had all dried out in the heat yet I still found them beautiful as I listened to the rustling of the flower petals. It was almost the end of the school year as finals started to rear their heads.

As a result, Shizuru and I were some of the few who were able to enjoy the sun as most of the students were locked to their desks with their heads halfway to wonderland as they tried to study from the textbooks they had ignored all year.

We enjoyed the silence together until I felt my instincts telling me something was wrong.

Shizuru seemed to recognise my change from the alley and quickly brought herself closer to me, placing her hand on my arm. I noticed she was shaking but had to ignore it as I saw Tomoe emerge from the footpath.

I stood, Shizuru followed, keeping contact between us.

Tomoe noticed Shizuru's hand on me and I saw a crazy anger enter her eyes.

"Oh Shizuru, why did you have to ignore me. I told you she was dangerous, always getting into trouble and yet you still cling to her like she's any good".

"Natsuki is a better person than you will ever be Tomoe. She is strong enough to still be kind even after all you've done to her".

"What I've done to her!? She is the one who is constantly breaking school rules. I know about everything she does from my father so you should listen to me".

She was starting to sound a bit hysterical as she spoke which reminded me of my dream. I moved to position myself between her and Shizuru.

"I still don't see where I gave you the right to choose my friends for me. I want to be friends with Natsuki and I don't think someone who weaves lies around an individual just to gain support in targeting them for no reason is someone I want to know".

I saw something click in Tomoe's eyes. Something close to insanity creeping in. I'd seen it a few times when I was cornered by men on the street, men who were unable to fund drug addictions and hadn't had a woman in some time.

The change scared me more than any other time I'd been cornered by Tomoe because people who have lost control are unpredictable.

She signalled and we were swarmed by her followers. Shizuru was dragged away and held firmly by two girls as I was tackled and pinned by about six.

Tomoe walked up to Shizuru and gently caressed her cheek.

"Don't worry, soon you'll be free of her and we can finally be together".

"I don't think so".

Tomoe laughed at Shizuru's response only to be cut off as Shizuru's forehead collided with her nose. The two goons holding Shizuru found their heads colliding as Shizuru dropped down and moved forward to help me but I found I had been released in the panic of the girls holding me as they tried to scramble.

I got to my feet and grabbed Shizuru's hand as I led her away from a bleeding Tomoe through a route I knew we wouldn't be seen on so we could clean the blood off Shizuru before she got into trouble.

We finally got to the sports hall and made our way into the changing rooms.

I sat Shizuru down as I collected a wad of hand towels to clean of Shizuru. Dampening half of them I sat in front of her and gently cleaned away the blood as I processed what I'd just seen.

We sat silently as I worked on getting rid of any traces of blood on her face.

"How did you do that Shizuru?"

She sighed as if she'd been waiting for me to ask.

"I learnt how to look after myself because my family name can bring harm to those who bear it".

"But Fujino isn't a big name is it?"

"No. It's my mother's maiden name. I took it after my father rejected my choices".

"What choices? What's your family name?"

"I made choices regarding my relationships that angered my father. He couldn't accept me when I told him I would not accept the fiance he had chosen for me".

I sat there for a moment before prompting her about her family name.

"My father's name is Viola".

That shocked me.

The Viola Corporation was a massive research group that could almost control the whole economy with all the money and power it had.

"So that's why you can live alone like you are?"

"Hai".

I sat there taking in the new information when I felt an old memory tugging. I tried to focus on it but it slipped beyond my reach before I could grab it. It had something to do with the Viola Corporation but I just couldn't get it.

I then clicked onto something Shizuru had said.

"What was it about your relations that your father disproved?"

"Does Natsuki really want to know? Can I tell you without you running off?"

"You can tell me, I won't run".

"He refused to acknowledge that his daughter prefered female partners".

"You're a lesbian?"

"Hai".

"Huh… What about your mother? What does she feel about this?"

"Mother told me she'd accept me as I am if I find a partner worthy of my name. You won't run will you?"

I saw she was genuinely scared I would leave.

"Shizuru. I won't stop being your friend because you told me you fancy girls".

"One girl in particular actually".

I was caught off guard by that.

I looked her in the eye and felt the same bolt I had felt a number of times when our eyes met. I had ignored it before but now it made me think.

Could I have feelings for Shizuru!?

I shrugged it off almost as soon as I'd thought it.

It was just my protective streak kicking in as I often felt it before or after one of the bad things that had happened to us. I haven't had anyone to protect before and I wasn't going to let anyone get away with hurting my first friend.

As I stared into her eyes I saw her move forwards. She just leaned in but I felt my heart flutter as I felt her breath on my face.

I continued to stare into her eyes, my whole body frozen.

Our noses brushed and I tensed, pulling back and covering my mouth.

Shizuru pulled away but I couldn't move. Couldn't speak.

"Natsuki…?"

She sounded scared, so unsure.

I snapped out of the daze I was in and felt like I was about to cry.

I couldn't let Shizuru see me break down again so I fled.

"Natsuki!"

I couldn't stop as I propelled myself out of the sports hall and tried to lose myself in the woods at the edge of school.

I had free periods until after lunch so I hoped to be able to hide until then to straighten out my thoughts.

I kept running all out through the woods, not caring when I tripped and grazed my palms and knees.

I ran until I reached a single willow tree in a small opening beside a creek. A hiding place I had discovered last year when I shared most of my free periods with Tomoe and needed a place I could disappear to so I could avoid her.

I sat against the trunk, hidden by the curtain of leaves as the first tears fell.

I wasn't sure why I was crying.

I didn't know why I ran.

I haven't had anyone care about me for a long time.

Suddenly I had a friend and next thing I knew she had feelings for me. And I couldn't deny I felt something.

I was happy.

But I was also terrified.

I have never been in a relationship. I wouldn't let anyone in. And yet someone I'd known only a few days had managed to work their way into my heart without me even realising it.

I tried to gather my thoughts.

I wanted to return to Shizuru but I was scared I had hurt her.

Maybe she didn't enjoy it.

Maybe I had hurt her.

I thought back to my dream this morning and realised that Tomoe had managed to hurt us both without even realising it.

The pain and fear of having hurt Shizuru was almost too much for me to bear.

I couldn't find the strength to move so I sat there, curled into myself. Surrounded by the silence of nature and my thoughts as I waited for the lesson I had to attend with her.


End file.
